


Rahkeid shames everyone

by Ana Dragneel (Ana_dragneel_chan)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Give Larcade some love since Zeref won't, I wrote this back when chapter 508 came out, The Author Regrets Nothing, canon divergence maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_dragneel_chan/pseuds/Ana%20Dragneel
Summary: Those who knew Rahkeid knew way too well why he shouldn't be provoked. All for one simple reason: the shame following an angry Rahkeid was too much for his victmins.[Spoilers chapter 508 | Canon divergence]
Kudos: 8





	Rahkeid shames everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, anyone missed me? After some years, I finally decided to start bringing most of my works to the Archive, starting with the one-shots that were already translated to english.  
> Like really, I wrote this back when no one understood Larcade's magic and we didn't have an official spelling either.
> 
> Have fun, I'm not responsible for laughting fits or anything that might hit you readers during the story~

If there was something the members of the Spriggan 12 were well aware of, was that if you valued your public image, you wouldn't try to get on Rahkeid's bad side.

Rahkeid was usually a pretty chill guy, related to the emperor somehow (rumor said that he was an uncle or a distant cousin, little did they know the emperor and the eccentric blond were father and son) and who acted as if he hadn't a care for anything he wasn't interested in.

They had first found out how problematic he could be when annoyed when Ajeel accidentally referred to him as the "weird cult priest" and Rahkeid heard it.

A blast of magic was all it took to destroy Ajeel's image (and maybe his honor too) and traumatize Jacob for life. And that was how they learned Rahkeid could be dangerous (for their honor, it seemed).

As time passed, the Spriggans learned to deal with Rahkeid's "pleasure magic", but it didn't change the fact they would curse him with all their forces whenever he used that on them, after all, they weren't mad enough to wish for a death via excessive pleasure or whatever that magic did to its victims.

* * *

Right now, in the middle of the battlefield, the remaining Spriggans and the emperor himself could feel that oh-so-familiar heat, from a certain mage's magic. And that was pretty much why Zeref felt like banging his head on the table right in front of him.

"Dammit Rahkeid. You're going at it again!" Complained Zeref while trying to maintain his composure. "At least our enemies are suffering too..."

Rahkeid was so focused in the enemy, that he forgot that his magic didn't discriminate between friend and foe, and so, he ended up affecting his allies too. And that was what made the battlefield become a complete mess.

"Succumb to the sensations of your guilty pleasures!" He calmly said, without demonstrating even the smallest enjoyment with what was happening.

Only when Zeref told him to stop, Rahkeid realized that he had overdone it. Again. He wanted to pout because he hated being scolded by his father, and would have done it, if there weren't enemies right in front of him, just waiting for a fight.

The challenge was set and Rahkeid was ready. He sure would enjoy kinkshaming his challenger to death.


End file.
